


Finding Our Way

by lightblue_Nymphadora



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightblue_Nymphadora/pseuds/lightblue_Nymphadora
Summary: Snapshots of JJ and Emily.





	Finding Our Way

Emily, or Charlize as she was currently known, logged into the online Scrabble site. CheetoBreath75 popped up immediately, ready to play. Emily smiled - they used this particular site because it wasn’t as serious as some of the others. They could put anything on the board. 

CheetoBreath75: Good   
Sin2WinPrincess: Outstanding  
CheetoBreath75: IMissYou

Emily swallowed the lump in her throat. She added a “2” at the end of JJ’s message.   
*

“So...you already think I’m crazy, huh?” Emily said, nudging JJ as they got ready for a movie night. Tara had an early meeting, so she’d checked out after dinner. Garcia had wanted to join, but had suddenly and suspiciously remembered something she had to do at home. So it was just the two of them. 

“Absolutely,” JJ deadpanned. “You eat anchovies on your pizza.”

Emily let out a breathy chuckle. “It’s a delicacy, you heathen. Hey,” she said, sitting next to JJ on the bed. “Thank you. For...holding me together on this case.”

JJ leaned her head on Emily’s shoulder. “Always, Em.”  
*

JJ watched Henry as he slept, willing herself not to cry. The hardest part was knowing that he would wake up and ask where his dad was. Theoretically, she knew how to explain divorce. In her mind, she knew that Henry understood the problems his parents had been having on some level. But she didn’t know how to get them both through this now that it was real. 

There was a knock at the door. 

JJ took out her phone and gasped. They’d installed a camera at the door after her kidnapping, and she couldn’t believe who she was seeing. She rushed to the door and pulled it open. 

“Garcia called me,” Emily said, stepping inside and pulling JJ into a hug. 

JJ allowed herself to break. “Don’t leave.”

“I’m right here,” Emily said.   
*

“JK Rowling said, to be loved so deeply, it leaves its own sort of protection,” Garcia said at the front of the crowd. “And the two beautiful women you see before you have shown that love to each other - have protected each other - no matter the time, no matter the day, no matter how far.”

Emily smiled as she saw Rossi hand Reid a tissue in the front row. 

“Jennifer, Emily, I now pronounce you wives!” Garcia concluded. 

Their small group of family and friends, including the BAU team, all stood and clapped as Henry set off the confetti cannon. They took his hands, smiling happily at each other, as they walked back down the aisle.


End file.
